


Punch

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Gen, One-sided Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski - Freeform, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Drabble. He’s never punched Special Agent McCall. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

He’s never punched Special Agent McCall.

“Scott wouldn’t always be in trouble if not for you and your son.”

“Our sons are good kids. If Melissa thought there was a problem, I’d try to fix it. She doesn’t. Not to bring up a touchy subject, but she has primary custody.”

“Just because you’re in love with my ex-wife doesn’t mean you get to-”

Without thinking, he answers, “If I weren’t in love with her, I’d have probably punched you by now.”    

When he sees Melissa standing in the doorway, he prides himself on one thing: He still doesn’t punch McCall. 


End file.
